Dogs
by snowwinter486
Summary: "With the way your going, you're acting like his dog!" his voice was echoing against the rain. "But Kakei-kun, even dogs have a choice of who their masters are." Yamato/Sena. One-sided Kakei/Sena.


Summary: "But Kakei-kun, even dogs have a choice of who their masters are."

Warning: Language, yaoi, fighting, spoilers… a lot of them…

Disclaimer: Don't own both animes and mangas (or anything associated between the two), and I don't own American Football or songs.

Pairing: Yamato/Sena, one-sided Kakei/Sena

Song: "She Will Be Loved" by Runner Runner

Timeline: Sena's second year at Deimon.

A/N: I am officially taking Sena-pairing requests. I got my inspiration back, people!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kakei knew that juggling a love-life, academics, and sports was hard.

Luckily for him, he only had to truly work with two of the three life-killers. After all, he turned down all and every girl that ever asked him, and he will never ask anyone other than him.

Yes. Kakei Shun is gay.

In fact, he was gay because of one male. Kobayakawa Sena. He, who is the best Eyeshield 21 in all of Japan, and probably the best in the entire world, he was the best runner ever (until Panther came along, but still).

Kobayakawa Sena, who could smile and everything will soothe over like a painkiller working perfectly. Or like the sense of getting stronger, and having someone to it celebrate with.

Kobayakawa Sena was the man that took everything he had once believed in, and changed it so fast that Kakei just numbly agreed before all else.

The male that was faster than wind, and probably faster than lightning, but the male that would never brag it.

Mizumatchi had said that he was like a ninja.

But that didn't matter.

No, the thing that mattered now was the very fact that Kobayakawa Sena wasn't Kakei Shun's.

He was Yamato Takeru's.

The real Eyeshield 21 from Notre Dame.

The ace of the Teikoku Alexanders.

The perfect player.

It was one of the rarer days Sena (and the monkey boy) came by to visit Kakei (and Mizumatchi), and ended up at the public bath house.

Right now, it started to rain, and as a gentleman, Kakei decided to walk him home, and glared away all those coming near them.

There weren't a lot in a road as small as this, especially with the weather beating down on them like pebbles.

However, this was the perfect, ideal time to change Sena's mind and let him see that he, Kakei, was better than Yamato. Maybe not as an American Football player, but as the special someone for Sena.

The rain came down, almost coming as fast as his heartbeat

"Waa... It's raining a lot..." Sena smiled, a nervous laugh flowing out of him like a melody.

Kakei couldn't take it anymore.

"Sena, are you free this Saturday?" He asked.

"Eh?" The brunet blinked at him, before a thoughtful look passed and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm meeting with Takeru that day."

Kakei stiffened.

He was still _Kakei-kun_. But Yamato was _Takeru_?

No honorfic, but first-name basis?

Kakei's arm suddenly shot out to Sena's arm, sharp eyes ripping through Sena's honey-orbs.

"K-Kakei-kun?"

"Shun," he said, "My name is Shun."

The realization slammed into Sena's eyes and all light disappeared as he glanced towards the ground.

"Kakei-"

"Shun."

Kakei usually had his emotions and manners in check. But this was Sena, he was so close to getting him.

Right now, nothing else mattered to him.

"Kakei-kun."

The words were thunder pounding on his chest like a door.

"I am dating someone."

"I'm not stupid. Nor blind," Kakei replied smoothly, and squeezed Sena's wrist gently, and noted the way he winced, despite the lack of strength behind the grip. "Those aren't bruises from training. Or football in general. And you aren't the type to get into fights."

Sena flinched.

Kakei didn't need to elaborate further on this... problem.

"With the way you're going, you're acting like some dog! Like... His dog!" Kakei finally exploded on the brunet.

The desperation drenched his voice and eyes like the rain did to his clothes.

Beads of water was falling out of Sena's hair.

But the male didn't stop and stutter and blush and flinch and act all scared or anything.

Instead, a rare, soft smile came upon his face. Agony was ripping at his lips as they curved like a sunflower to the sun.

"But Kakei-kun," he started simply, gentle honey orbs clashing with the raging storm's of Kakei's.

The blue-haired male's heart was ready to be clawed out of his chest as he forced himself to continue to stare at the male who had single-handedly changed nearly everything about high school football in Japan.

"Even dogs chose their masters," he had said.

Something was taking the oxygen farther away from Kakei, as the male gulped loudly, attempting some way to regain his posture.

"Sena-"

He took a step forward, like there was some flicker of hope that he would be satisfied with heartbreak.

"Please excuse me, Kakei-kun," Sena bowed politely.

He was like a lotus flower, gentle, beautiful, and lonesome, but always radiant as the grime and grotesque swamp tried to torture him.

The turned and left, and Kakei understood at that point in time that if he left Sena alone, it was almost guaranteed that he lost this.

That he was losing everything.

And no matter how long his arms reached and swam, he would barely touch his goal.

But Sena was gone.

Kakei was stuck at his spot, like an iceberg waiting to hit another ship.

He just called out to where Sena was, hoarse and as broken as his being and heart was. His mouth opened, like a seagull with a broken wing attempting to survive without its love.

"Then, why couldn't you chose me?"


End file.
